<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expect the Unexpected by FreeShavocadoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205011">Expect the Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo'>FreeShavocadoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Introspection, M/M, They're all morons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuya isn’t sure what irks him more. The fact that Murayama is quite clearly in love with Cobra, or the fact that Cobra doesn’t seem to appreciate the honour of having Murayama Yoshiki stare at him like he’s the entire world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra/Murayama Yoshiki, Cobra/Murayama/Furuya, Murayama Yoshiki/Furuya Hideto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expect the Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that a few years at Oya high had taught Furuya, it was that everyone has a weakness.</p><p>Whether it was something stereotypically bland like a weak knee or a weakness in defence, or a lack of willingness to cross a self-perceived line.</p><p>Or, in Murayama’s case, a stupid blonde-haired guy with a motorbike who scowls most of the time and smiles once in a blue moon.</p><p>Furuya isn’t sure what irks him more. The fact that Murayama is quite clearly in love with Cobra, or the fact that Cobra doesn’t seem to appreciate the honour of having Murayama Yoshiki stare at him like he’s the entire world.</p><p>He knows that people would assume he was slow, that he lacked any self-awareness or awareness of others, but it just wasn’t the case.</p><p>He’d known before Murayama’s petite self had come along that he’d be the leader of Oya High, even if Furuya had wanted it for himself, he’d always known he was more of a follower than a leader.</p><p>Temper or not, Furuya had common fucking sense.</p><p>The second Murayama had taken Furuya’s punch followed by a chair to the head, Furuya knew he was done for, watching Murayama dart about the room with reckless abandon to punch everyone back.</p><p>It wasn’t just that Murayama was worth following, but he was worth protecting, too. Friendships had been so temperamental for him in middle school, and he’d hoped high school would be different, which it was.</p><p>However, there were only a few people he’d consider genuinely worth the amount of energy he thought friendships were worth, and Murayama exceeded that by tenfold.</p><p>And yet, Cobra comes in, fists flying and scarf billowing behind him in the wind those fateful months ago, effectively flooring Murayama permanently up until he knocked Todoroki on his ass.</p><p>If Furuya didn’t have anger problems before, he did now.</p><p>The constant dilemma of Murayama trying to weasel his way into Sannoh didn’t help. On the one hand, Furuya wanted Murayama to be happy no matter how he felt about it, which only made him resent Cobra for denying Murayama. Then again, if Cobra did accept Murayama into Sannoh, Furuya would be equally annoyed at the lack of significance Cobra would place in the entire thing.</p><p>“Furuya-chan,” Murayama sits up from his couch, hair haywire and eyes alert, “let’s go for a walk!”</p><p>Furuya has a sneaky suspicion it’ll be their tenth walk down the streets of Sannoh in three weeks, but he bites his tongue yet again when the image of an upset, or worse, embarrassed Murayama pops into his head.</p><p>Regardless of what he thought of Cobra, Furuya wasn’t about to make Murayama feel stupid or shamed for liking him, even if he deserved better.</p><p>There was only so many times Furuya could be blamed for the tenth visit to Itokan in a short amount of time, though, and he hated being met with looks of scorn from members of Sannoh when Murayama would shove him through the door first.</p><p>As if that asshole Cobra wasn’t fully aware of the reasoning behind their visit. And if he wasn’t, then he was a bigger idiot than anyone gave him credit for.</p><p>“Furuya-Chan!” Murayama whines from the doorway, staring at him with malice as though they were on a Cobra-specific schedule.</p><p>“I’m coming!” Furuya snaps, though he gets up quickly as to avoid further whining.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not fucking whipped!</em>
</p><p>Murayama stares up at the sky as they walk, so close his arm brushes against Furuya’s and he finds himself resisting the urge to hold Murayama’s hand.</p><p>Furuya’s eyes follow Murayama as he runs a twig along the chain link fence, dawdling as per usual with a look of utter daydream on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Probably thinking of his beloved fucking Cobra-chan. Asshole.</em>
</p><p>“Can we get a move on?” Furuya grabs onto the back of Murayama’s jacket, pulling him forwards and causing him to drop his twig with a slightly forlorn look on his face.</p><p>“Sorry.” Furuya wants to smack himself for actually apologising for making Murayama drop a twig, yet when Murayama shoots him a small grin and waves his hand in dismissal, maybe Furuya smiles to himself.</p><p>The walk is relatively short by all accounts once Murayama clearly senses that they aren’t far away from Itokan, speeding ahead with glee, Furuya only managing to keep up due to his usual tall strides.</p><p>“After you!” He grins, opening the door to Furuya, who dies a little inside.</p><p>As always, Furuya can’t say no to Murayama, so he steps into Itokan with a scowl he’s trying to reduce for Naomi’s sake. To her credit, she seems relatively unbothered by them both and often leaves them eating at their table whilst she wanders off to tend to Yamato.</p><p>When she spots him this time, she raises an eyebrow. “The usual, I take it?”</p><p>“Sure.” He replies, not even bothering to wait for Murayama and simply wanting to sit down and eat.</p><p>Naomi moves around behind the counter as Murayama bounds in, looking disappointed when he looks into the corner of the room and doesn’t see Cobra sat there reading one of his books or comics as usual.</p><p>The swoop of victory that Furuya feels is stifled by the way Murayama huffs and sits down at the table beside him, their knees knocking together when he slumps forward with his head on his hand.</p><p>It seems like an eternity passes when Naomi places food in front of them, which seems to perk Murayama up a little as he clearly, thankfully, enjoys the food at Itokan. Furuya remembers to thank Naomi before he stuffs his face full of food, only now realising how ravenous he is.</p><p>Murayama’s eyes seem to fixate on him for a moment as he’s drinking, Furuya stopping mid-sip to stare back at Murayama.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re excited about food, Furuya-chan!” He grins before starting to eat himself, his cheeks doubling in size as he seems to put as much food as humanly possible in his mouth.</p><p>Right on cue, Cobra breezes through the door, greeting Naomi and pausing when he glances at their table.</p><p>Furuya manages a stiff nod, but Murayama glances up with a face still packed to capacity with food, and Furuya can feel the stress emanating from him as he tries to play it off.</p><p>“Murayama.” Cobra’s eyes crinkle a little, increasing Furuya’s urge to hit him for having the nerve to look so fucking good.</p><p>Murayama finally seems to swallow the remainder of the food, taking a sip of his drink before staring at Cobra with daydreamy eyes.</p><p>“Morning, Cobra-chan.”</p><p>He seems to be in that much of a dazed state that when Naomi walks out, turning the sign to say closed with the door slamming behind her, Murayama nearly jumps out of his skin.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Cobra asks, chortling a little as he pats Murayama’s back.</p><p>It’s the final fucking straw.</p><p>“One of you better fucking say something. Right. Now.” Furuya places his fork down, standing from the table slowly as he glares at them both.</p><p>“Furuya-chan?” Murayama tilts his head in confusion, pouting a little.</p><p>It’s enough to drive any man mad.</p><p>“Don’t you realise how lucky you are?” Furuya seeths in Cobra’s direction, who, to his credit, simply blinks in confusion.</p><p>Furuya runs his hands through his hair, thoroughly disgruntled. “I can’t carry on fucking walking here to eat the same meal over and over again so you two can fucking DANCE around each other like you’re in some shit drama!”</p><p>His voice rises in pitch at the end as he gestures wildly, officially at the end of his rope.</p><p>“Furuya-ch-,” Murayama starts, before he’s interrupted.</p><p>“Don’t fucking come up with an excuse!” He growls.</p><p>“No, Furuya-chan, I was going to say…,” Murayama drifts off, his eyes meeting Cobra’s, who now seems to be shaking as he holds back laughter, “we’ve been seeing each other for a while.”</p><p>“Oh sure, you’ve been-,” Furuya pauses, staring between them both and now full of fiery rage at being mocked, “you’re WHAT?”</p><p>“Dating.” Cobra’s voice is soft as he moves towards Furuya, his eyes looking as emotional as usual when he puts a hand on Furuya’s lower back, gently.</p><p>The affection of the gesture seems to cripple Murayama, who puts his head on the table with a whine.</p><p>“You were supposed to confess to one of us!” Murayama pouts, standing up to join Cobra’s side, grabbing one of Furuya’s hand in both of his. “I bet good money on it!”</p><p>“You bet money on me…confessing to one of you?” Furuya’s head is spinning and for a second he worries that he may faint.</p><p>“It was a joke,” Cobra’s voice seems to bring him some sense of calm, “but Murayama insisted. I thought it was a stupid plan and that you were probably going to hit me at some point.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t-,” Furuya stares at Cobra and glares, “I wouldn’t have <em>hit </em>you.”</p><p>“But you have thought about it.” Cobra replies coolly, moving a stray hair from Furuya’s face with crinkled eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>There Cobra goes doing what Cobra does best, with his stupid fucking smile and stupid level of understanding.</p><p>“Furuya-chan!” Murayama seems to be bursting with energy again, hopping foot to foot. “Can you kiss me now?”</p><p>Somewhere, Seki is laughing at him, he’s certain of it.</p><p>Before he can even have the chance to fuck it up somehow, Murayama drags him with surprising yet not so surprising strength by his jacket downwards, moving up to capture him in a frantic kiss. Just like Murayama, it’s a show of unbridled energy, boyish charm and slight aggression.</p><p>Murayama pulls backwards with a huge grin on his face. “See? You could’ve had that if you’d moved faster!”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s what you should say after kissing him.” Cobra laughs behind his hand, looking more adorable than he has any right to.</p><p>
  <em>If he wants to play the too-good-for-this-shit guy, so be it!</em>
</p><p>Cobra doesn’t seem to know what’s hit him when he’s pushed against the wall, Furuya’s arm trapping his way, since they’re all using ridiculous drama tropes to get their own way. He grabs Cobra’s chin and moves it upwards, kissing him with equal parts curiosity and annoyance.</p><p>When Cobra pulls away with messy hair and reddened cheeks, Furuya feels victorious.</p><p>Murayama looks positively delirious, bounding over to them both and slamming them together in a violent group hug, nuzzling his head near Furuya’s neck and squeezing him whilst Cobra laughs into Murayama’s shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Is there anything normal about SWORD? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, they're all kind of gay, so...<br/>Naturally it follows that angry Furuya would of course, in his attempts to hate Cobra for not appreciating Murayama, fall under his spell as well.</p><p>Little did he know, two gays can scheme pretty well!</p><p>Feedback always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>